What Tomorrow Will Bring
by xymox
Summary: It is the night they defeated the Garuda. Bo is thinking about the people in her life, and she decides to be with Lauren. But what happens when Dyson shows up and declares his love.
1. Chapter 1

Bo sat on her usual stool at the Dal, but this was far from a usual night at the bar. They had just defeated the Garuda a few hours earlier, and reality was just starting to sink in. The bar was pretty empty, as most fae were still in hiding and had not yet heard that the world would not be ending tomorrow. Thanks to Bo and her team, the fae would live another day.

She took a swig of her beer and let out a big sigh. The adrenaline rush from their adventure was wearing off and she was finally starting to come down from her high. She hadn't quite processed just how close the world came to ending, and how close she came to losing even more of her friends and family. She thought of the people they had lost – Nadia, Ciara and Lachlan – and felt guilty that she could not have saved them all. Even if she didn't necessarily like all of them, they didn't deserve to die the painful deaths they had.

She thought of Trick. Her grandfather. Her family. She was so happy to have him in her life, and she was so scared for him when the Garuda took him. To lose him so soon after finding him would have broken her. He had gone to bed a short while ago, but not before kissing her on the forehead and telling her how proud of her he was. It made her so happy.

She took another swig and looked across the bar to where her friends were playing pool. Dyson, Hale and Kenzi. She smiled as she watched them, Kenzi and Hale doing their usual flirtatious dance while Dyson quietly watched. She wondered when they would just give up on their excuses and act on how they felt for each other. She was a succubus, she knew how much they were attracted to each other. Kenzi was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy and Hale was such a great guy and he would no doubt make Kenzi very happy.

Then there was Dyson. After everything, she still felt so fondly of him. He lost his love Ciara, yet he was still so strong and brave and fought by her side as he always had. She wondered how things would have turned out if he hadn't given up his love for her. Would they have ended up together? Would they have clashed so fiercely, two strong-willed people, that it never would have lasted? Sadly, she would never find out.

Dyson saw her watching them and smiled, his eyes a little cloudy from the alcohol. She smiled back, but sensed that there was something different in his smile...something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but with all the craziness of the past few days, she just shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

And then there was Lauren.

Lauren.

Lauren had left a few hours ago, she was so tired. Out of everyone, Lauren had probably suffered the most. To have her girlfriend, the love of her life, wake from her five year coma only to be possessed by the Garuda was enough to break anyone. But to have to beg her former lover kill her girlfriend...Bo didn't know how she did it. And to not blame Bo, well, Bo blamed herself. As much as she didn't want Nadia to be in Lauren's life, killing her wasn't how she wanted it to end, she just couldn't let Nadia hurt her. But still, she knew how much it hurt Lauren and that made it hurt her.

She never wanted Lauren to hurt. She wanted to love and protect Lauren so that she never had to be afraid again. As she sat at the bar, drinking the last of her beer, she realized how much she already missed Lauren, even though it had only been a few hours since she left. She looked at her watch – it was almost 1 am, but she had already made up her mind. She had to get out of here.

xxxxxx

It took her about 15 minutes to get to Lauren's and slip inside her quarters. She assumed Lauren would be asleep, having left the Dal several hours ago looking like she was ready to pass out. Bo had offered to take her home, but Lauren had insisted she stay to celebrate her victory. Bo didn't really have a plan when she got here, she mostly figured she would go up to Lauren's room and curl up in bed with her, somehow trying not to freak her out that she had just broke in to her house.

As soon as Bo let her eyes acclimate to the dark living room, she was shocked to see Lauren on the couch watching her closely. She was pressed up in the corner of the couch, her knees up under her chin and her eyes red from crying. Bo's heart broke seeing her like this.

'Oh, Lauren'. She walked quickly over to the couch and dropped to her knees in front of the blonde. Raising her hand to her cheek, she slowly wiped away the tears from her face, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Lauren kept her eyes on Bo..."I couldn't sleep. I couldn't go upstairs. I'm sorry, I keep seeing things...Nadia, the Garuda, images of you dying..." she whispered the last few words.

"Lauren...here, let me" Bo said as she took off her boots and moved behind Lauren on the couch, pulling her back in to her body once she was settled and wrapping her arms around her. "It's okay, it's over. You're safe, I'm safe. I promise I will not let anything hurt you."

At the sound of the comforting words from the succubus, and the feel of the strong arms surrounding her, Lauren broke down and started to cry. Not the slow shedding of tears she had been doing for the last few hours...no, for the first time in years Lauren broke down and cried. And the more she cried the tighter Bo held her, and rocked her and whispered comforting words in to her ear. She had known Lauren for two years now, knew how private and emotionally restrained the beautiful doctor was, so she knew how out of character crying was for Lauren. She also knew how much better Lauren would feel once she got it out of her system.

When Lauren's tears started to slow, Bo started to place gentle kisses in her hair and along her neck. She wasn't trying to turn Lauren on, but rather wanted her to feel surrounded by love, her love. Holding Lauren gave clarity to the swirl of emotions she had for the blonde. She loved her. She wanted to keep her safe and make sure she knew every day just how much she was loved. Lauren was the most beautiful creature Bo had ever met – kind, intelligent and sexy as hell. Bo wasn't sure she deserved someone as amazing as Lauren, especially after all she had done in her life, but she wanted to be the person worthy of her love.

"Lauren, it's okay. I am here for you. For whatever you need," Bo said before wrapping her arms around the blonde once more and resting her chin on Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren pulled away slightly to readjust herself in Bo's arms so she could more directly look in to her eyes. "Bo, what I need is you."

Bo's face lit up like Christmas. How long had she been waiting for Lauren to tell her she needed and wanted her in her life? "Lauren, you have me, you have always had me" she replied, holding Lauren's gaze and trying to make sure Lauren knew how strongly she felt.

"Bo, no, I don't think you understand. I don't need you as a friend. I need you as the woman who owns my heart and soul, as the woman I want to make love to every day. I loved Nadia, and it breaks my heart beyond belief how much I miss her, but I was deluding myself in thinking she and I would have lasted with you in my life. I know you can read auras, but you have no idea how bright you shine in my life. How just being in the same room as you makes my heart skip a beat, even after knowing you for two years. I know this probably isn't the best time to be blurting all this out, but I had to make sure you knew because who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"I know what will happen tomorrow. We will wake up in each others arms, remembering the passion and love from tonight, " Bo replied with a gentle smile before continuing on. "Lauren, I know things have been crazy between us, but I know with absolute certainty, that I love you. I want to be the person you trust with your heart, that warms your soul, that is lucky enough to make love to you everyday."

The tears that were flowing from Lauren's eyes had stopped and now were replaced with something entirely different – hope and awe. Without even speaking another word, she reached up and pulled Bo into a smoldering kiss. She didn't need words to convey what she was feeling anymore. She was pretty sure her aura was telling Bo everything she needed to know right now.

Bo, for her part, was slightly surprised by the intensity of Lauren's kiss, but was quick to return it with the same amount of passion. Even with her eyes shut she could see how brightly Lauren's aura was burning, the heat making her entire body flame with desire. She knew if she opened her eyes right now, they would be burning blue.

"Bed?" she managed to whisper as she pulled away from the kiss. God, the look of smoldering desire Lauren was giving her right now was almost enough to bring her to orgasm right there. Lauren nodded and that was all the confirmation she needed. She waited for Lauren to get off the couch, then pulled her into a close embrace, threading her hands through her hair and kissing her slowly as they backed up to the stairs. Just as they got to the bottom one, however, they were distracted from their mission by a loud knock on the door.

The two women looked at each other and Bo asked "Are you expecting someone?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, but with there being no Ash, anything could be happening. I should probably get it."

Bo looked at her skeptically. "It's two in the morning..."

"I know, the life of a slave to the Ash, even when there is no Ash. I am sure it is just something minor, I will send them away and then we can go upstairs and make good on your promises." Lauren said with a smirk.

Bo's eyes flashed and she grabbed Lauren and pulled her closer "Oh Doctor, you have no idea what I am going to do to you. I will wait in the kitchen just in case it is some stupid fae that thinks it can take advanage of the situation with no Ash."

Lauren smiled at Bo and went to open the door. She was shocked when she saw Dyson standing there, eyes a little unfocused and still wearing his bloody clothes from the battle. "Dyson, what are you doing here? It's 2 am, are you okay? Is someone hurt?"

"Define hurt for me doctor" the wolf slurred. He was clearly drunk, barely able to stand up straight, though he was trying his best to be intimidating.


	2. Chapter 2

Dyson growled slightly at the doctor, who had taken a small step back at the wolf's question.

"Does hurt mean having your heart ripped out when your mate is stolen from you by a puny little human? Does hurt mean having to watch as she throws herself at someone who is not good enough, not strong enough to sustain her? Tell me doctor, do you know what hurt is?"

Lauren was completely taken aback by Dyson's words. She knew he was always jelaous but since he had sacrificed his love for Bo, he had atleast been civil to her. She stared back at him, focusing on the jealousy in his eyes, understanding dawning slowly in her weary brain. "You...you have your love back," she whispered at him, fear rushing through her body. Not fear of him, but fear as to what this meant for her and Bo. They had just professed their love for each other, but that was before Dyson was back in the game. She couldn't expect Bo to pick her now, she couldn't even come close to what Dyson could offer her. Her body started to shake as she backed away from the door.

Dyson, despite being completely drunk, sensed her fear and got ready to pounce, ready to stake his claim for his mate.

Before he could utter another word though, Bo had reached around Lauren and pulled the door open. From her vantage point in the kitchen, she knew it was Dyson at the door and had gotten the gist that he was drunk and Lauren was suddenly afraid, but she hadn't been able to hear any of their conversation.

"Dyson, it is two in the morning, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, not at all pleased with the interuption. She wanted nothing more than to carry the blonde upstairs and make both of them forget the past few days.

"Bo," Dyson said surprised, totally not expecting to find Bo at Lauren's. If he was sober, he would have realized the implications of that, but in his drunken state all he could think about was the fact that his mate was here and he needed to bring her home now. He stood up straight, trying to cover his wobbliness and smiled at her. "It is good you are here, we can go home now."

"Excuse me?" Bo responded. "Why would I go home with you?" She was thoroughly confused now. She looked at Lauren, but it was clear the blonde was freaked out about something and not going to be very forthcoming about what was going on – she was shaking slightly and had her arms wrapped around herself protectively, staring at the ground. "Lauren, what is going on here?" Bo said to her, trying not to spook her any more but getting angry that everyone seemed to know more than she did.

"He...he..." she started but couldn't finish, just staring at him with sad brown eyes.

"I have my love back Bo. I came to tell the doctor so she would not be surprised when you came back to me, but it is even better that you are here. We can go home and celebrate." Dyson interupted, his happiness and pride shining through his slightly slurred speech.

Bo looked at him increduosly. "You have your love back?" she repeated, almost too shocked to get the words out.

"I do. And now I can be everything you need me to be again. Your lover, your protector, your mate."

Bo took in his words, and they made a part of her so happy. How much she had missed the old Dyson, the one so strong and protective of her. The one that could feed and heal her when she was hurt, the one she didn't need to hold back her inner monster from. She has been devastated when she found out he had given that up to save her. Her heart had been broken, but it had also healed. And Lauren was the one who healed it, made it stronger than it was before.

She looked at Lauren and knew how afraid of Dyson coming back in to her life she was. Lauren's scientific mind only saw the physical reasons she should be with Dyson. Her heart needed to start having more of a say in her life, and Bo vowed to herself she would spend every day reminding her of why they should be together. Starting now. She turned back to Dyson.

"Dyson, when you gave up your love, I had to move on. It took me a while, but I finally did. You know I care very deeply for you, but I am in love with Lauren. I am here at her apartment because we are together now, so I am sorry I can not go home with you."

Dyson looked at her, shock evident in his eyes. "You can't be serious Bo. She is human. She isn't worthy of your love, and even if she was, she is not enough for you."

Bo hated when anyone spoke of humans as if they were worth less than fae, and she especially hated when people she knew held these beliefs. It made her angry, how much the old fae ways were still around. She looked at Dyson and tried to remain calm, she knew he was hurt and a little drunk right now, and she didn't want either of them to do something they would regret tomorrow. "Dyson please, you need to go home, sleep this off. You don't want to get in to this now."

Dyson growled, his eyes starting to shift a little yellow. "Actually I do Bo. I am your mate and I will prove to you how weak and worthless your human lover is." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he started to move towards Lauren, anger and jealousy flashing in his eyes.

Without even a thought, before Dyson was even able to take a half step towards Lauren, Bo's hand grabbed Dyson by the neck and shoved him against the door, lifting him slightly so that he had to stand on his toes in order to breathe. Her eyes flashing a dangerous blue, she moved closer so she could speak in to his ear, her voice dripping with power and anger. "Hear me now wolf, since I will not be repeating this. I. Love. Lauren. You are not my mate. If you so much as look at Lauren the wrong way, I will kill you. Do you understand?" When Dyson did not immediately respond, she gripped a little tighter and raised her hand another inch, making the wolf even more uncomfortable. It was taking every ounce of her willpower not to suck the wolf dry – she had to remind herself that Dyson was drunk and hurt right now, and this wasn't the man she knew. "Do you understand?" she asked again.

"Yes," finally came the reply as Dyson struggled to breathe in Bo's iron grasp.

"Good, now go home and sleep this off. We will talk about this later," she said, her eyes still burning a threatening blue as she released her choke hold. Without a glance at either of the women, Dyson turned and walked out the door. Bo shut it quietly behind him, a few moments after he left.

She looked over at Lauren who was just staring at her with big brown eyes. She was almost expecting Lauren to be a little afraid of her, after all she kinda scared herself when she got all big blue bitchy. Blinking a few times to return her eyes to their normal brown, she walked slowly over to Lauren, who continued to stare at her.

"Lauren, are you okay?" she asked, not really sure what was going on in the blonde's head right now. She had hoped her words to Dyson allayed any doubts she might have about her feelings for her.

Lauren blinked at her a few times before quickly reaching out to Bo, and kissing her fiercely, hands wrapping around her head. Bo was caught a little off guard, but was quick to recover, kissing Lauren back with the same ferocity, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her in closer. For several minutes the two women stood swaying in the foyer, both trying to take control of the kiss. Bo felt Lauren's aura skyrocket again, almost causing her knees to buckle. Becoming impatient and eager to have her hands on the naked doctor, Bo finally broke the kiss with a growl and scooped Lauren up in her arms.

"Sorry Doc, I can't wait anymore. If I don't get to taste you soon, I think I might die," she smirked at the blonde in her arms.

"Well as your doctor, you know I could never have that," Lauren grinned back. She never imagined she could be so happy. Not only having Bo declare her love for her, but to declare it in front of Dyson, her biggest fear. "And you better get a move on, since my doctor fees are charged by the hour and your examination could take a VERY long time."

"Doctor's fees?" Bo quirked with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly are your doctor's fees?"

"Oh don't worry, I guarantee it will be your pleasure to pay them." Lauren smirked.

Bo's eyes flashed blue again and she moved with the doctor to the stairs, pushing the events of the past few days out of her mind, finally ready to move on and show Doctor Lauren Lewis just how much she loved her.


End file.
